FORCED FUSION: WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPEND
by theonlydyourgettingisaduel
Summary: Some Side storys for my fanfiction FORCED FUSION. Some are cannon and some are Non cannon to forced fusion.


Syncronized

(Could have happend Inbetween chapter 9 and 10 of forced fusion with a few modifications but would not have worked out due to RIn being stolen. My freind NOT-A-FUSION suggested the idea Im just the one writing it into my fanfic. Please give a thank you to her as well. 3. alsosome interesting points are brought up, even if i have no answers for these questions too, one thing i regret about forced fusion is some of the questions i bring up i sometimes have no answer to, i rely on the revealing of the show itself to insert that for me. not everying will be answered even when the question is brought this i am happy to continue writing. thank you readers!)

* * *

Yuya was finally happy to introduce his fused boyfreind to his mother, and he sat beiside yuto in spirit form on his own bed,happy deep inside yuto.

Yuya looked at the pile of clothes on the floor in his room from the corner of his eye.

"Wow i made such a mess in here before i left." he said trying to pick up some clothes but of couse he forgot, the clothes would only go through his hands since he is a spirit inside yuto. He looked down. As a spirit his actions were limited. the only way he could pick up something was if he controlled yuto to do it, But of course, there were times when it just wasnt worth wasting all the energy he had to build up to do it. It wasnt as simple as moving your arm normally, it actually requires a bit of strength to do so. So then? what could yuya do?

"something wrong yuya?" Yuto asked.

"Well, Being a ghost must be really hard... it takes so much energy to do things that us humans can do naturally." Yuya looked down.

"There are a few things that you can do as a spirit yuya, I mean tecnecly your not dead, but you are a spirit living inside me, for instance, you can possess me, and make me do things, like when i made you eat those pancakes, You can honestly do lots of things. Your not upset are you?" Yuto asked.

Yuya had to think about that one for a while. He admitted to himself Yes at first he was really upset, the obelisk force had no right to do that to them, they are two seperate people and the obelisk force took that away from them. for what reason they did so was confusing, and perhaps even part of their plan, even if the obelisk force had no clue why. Matter of fact, their fusion seemed to be the thing that completly wiped out a few of their memebers due to the darkness that came with the fusion. so for what reason would the obselisk force decide that was a good thing? to be an asshole even at the cost of a few members? Perhaps it was not the obselsk force but the ones in charge of the obelisk force, regardless of the situation the fact of the matter was he and yuto had to live like this until a solution was made. Now on the other hand, was yuya upset about this today? while at first he really was upset, the fusion had done many things for them, including built up yuya and yutos realationship. with yuya and yuto they finally understood eachother by walkking a mile in eachothers shoes, litterally. so all things considered yuyzs could not say he was upset, rather it was the opposite, he suppposed he should thank acadimea for givng them the opportunity to livelike this for a while.

"no yuto im not upset, im glad you are my counterpart." yuya said happily.

yuto smiled and began to get undressed.

"wh-what are you doing?" yuya asked blushing.

"do you want to have some fun for a bit?" yuto said slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

yuya blushed, he wondered how he would be able to pleasure yuto as a spirit. not too mention, yuya was an uke of all things.

"dont worry yuya i am going to be taking the lead, you will see what i mean soon enough." yuto smiled.

meanwhile yugo and rin were located outside of an icecream shop inside of the standard dimension.

"Aww i amm so stoaked for this!" yugo squealed.

"you mean your big card game tonight with jack? Do you really have a crush on jack?" rin asked

"what?! no! its not a crush i told you! its an A-D-M-I-R-A-T-i-O-N! An Admiration! besides ... i like someone else..." yugo said looking away from rin and blushing.

"What who?" Rin questioned.

yugo could not tell rin that it really was her she had a crush on.

"I am not going to tell!" yugo said crossing his arms and pouting and looking away from rin.

"Yugo! You know you can trust me!" rin said pulling on his ear.

"owowowow! that hurts rin!" yugo said rubbing his ears and tearing up a little.

"sorry yugo its just... i always sorta liked you for more than a freind, but if your happy with someone else then i just wanna make you happy by helping you tell that person how you feel. your my best freind so its the least i can do, but you always hide stuff like that from me... why wont you let me in!?" she begins crying and pulling on his sleeve.

Yugo sat there shocked, This whole time rin liked her for more than a freind? he had no idea she also felt this way, He blushed. He didnt know what to do with the crying apple girl beside her. she wanted to do something for her. but all he could think to do was this.

"rin look at me." He said blushing.

"What is it yugo?" She asked looking up crying

without thinking he kissed her.

"MPPH!?" rin shocked and slightly confussed and then happy closed her eyes and allowed it.

yugo suddenly pulled away from rin.

"IM so sorry i wasnt thinking, I always liked you for more then a freind too... AGH IM SUCH AN IDIOT!" he sat down and cowered in fear for rin to hit him or something. but instead rin pulled him upwards annd began to kiss him again.

"W-What?" yugo blushed.

"WHY didnt you tell me sooner!?" rin cried of happieness.

yugo smiled, he wanted this moment to last forever. From now on they were considdered a couple. He just had to get past one obsticale first...

Suddenly yugo's eyes lit up a blueish color and he could feel something something akward on his genital area.

"YUGO your eyes!" rin yelled.

yugo Fell down to the grown in pleasure as he could feel something tugging lightly on his genitals.

"No...Stop." He moaned queitly enough where rin could not reconise he was moaning.

rin panicked. What on earth was going on?

"I will be right back yugo I will go get help!" RIn rushed to the nearest phone booth.

Yugo blushed embarressed. He didnt know why suddenly he felt in pleasure. he didnt want rin to see him like this... as best as he could he had walked away to the nearest hotel and rented a room. earning him odd stares from the residents at the hotel for the faces he was making and the noises coming out of his mouth.

as soon as he went to the room he loudly moaned in pleasure and began to undress himself.

Was rin the cause of his recent issues? he felt dirty and guilty and embarressed. He knew he wanted to be with rin, but his intentions were pure Why was he feeling these orgasms? But the true cause was not rin, it lied elsewhere back where yuya and yuto were having sex in a very unuiqe way, and due to yugo's syncronization ability, He was feeling the effects of this unquie pleasure on acciedent.

"Does that feel good?" Yuto asked as he slowly masterbates allowing yuya to feel the effects of this too in his spirit form. since yuya and him were one person of course yuya could also feel this. He slowly rubs down on the tip of his cock repeatitivly while yuyas spirit form sucks on it as he nods and moans.

of course yuto could feel his genitals being licked and he relaseaes a series of moans

yuya opened his eyes and they were the same glowing red he usually is when he is in beserk mode.

"Yuya your eyes!" Yuto pointed out.

"yuya as he releases a bit of saliva before relasing his mouth off yutos cock looks up at yuto blushing.

"I...i dont feel any diffrent. lets just keep going." Yuya said going behind yuto and positioning himself at yutos entrance. this was new to him since yuya was usually the uke.

"Are you ready?" yuya asked.

yuto slowly lay himself on the bed.

"ready when you are." He said.

Yuya entered yuto and yuto let out a moan.

meanwhile back at the hotel yugo was at , so did yugo.

"What is going on!?" Yugo said grabbing the bedsheets and blushing while he rubs on his own genitals hoping he could relase himself to make it stop. Why did rin have to make him feel this way? What on earth was he thinking? His eyes were glowing blue and he was in pleasure suddenly

He felt so dirty.

He panted hard until suddenly he realseaed a bit of semen on the bed.

"The hotel manager is gonna kill me oh my god." yugo blushed.

Yuya thrusted as deep as he could into yuto, and of course as a spirit he could easily slide right through him making it easier If yuya truely wanted he could just stick his hand right through yuto and start playing with him that way too. of course anything yuya feels so does yuto so he would feel the hand too.

Finally yuya and yuto relased a bit of semen on the bed sheets and fell back onto the bed blushing and panting.

"I love you yuya." Yuto said.

"I...I love you too."

Yugo finally fell back on the the bed panting. and sweating.

"What on earth ...came over me?" Yugo asked.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Yugo quickly got dressed and blushed and opened the door.

"Y-Yes?" He said trying to hide his blushing.

"there was a girl at the door asking for you, I knocked on the door earlier but you were moaning real loud in there so i decided to come back later." the manager blushed and looked away.

"Wh-what?" yugo said.

"she wanted to give you this." she handed him some flowers and a card.

he opened the card.

"Dear yugo, I hope your um...balls feel better soon. I could send you to the hospital.."

Yugo blushed hard. Why did rin notice it was his balls? it was so embarresing. she probobly hated him now, but he continued reading.

"I Dont know what happened with your eyes eaither but thats not why i gave you these, I wanted to know when your back from feeling better if you would be my boyfreind? please let me know when your back.  
Love RIn."

Yugo light up bright. She still accepted him.

That night after yuya and yuto fell asleep Yugo began to write his letter back to rin.

it said yes.


End file.
